Everything's All Wrong
by brucaslover14
Summary: Brooke was the one who was always suppose to be with Lucas. Not Lindsey. Not Peyton. Brooke............Takes place after 5x12...Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so, so far I'm like really liking this. And I know I sound way self-centered right there, but I kinda feel like this is some of my best writing. I don't know. But it's quite good. Umm……It's not really Peyton and Lucas that everybody thinks belongs together, Peyton and Brooke kinda switched love lives, but they still have the same story. I know confusing. Just think of it like this. Brooke was the one who was suppose to be with Lucas, she took Peyton's _epic_ love story. And Peyton was the one who was always there. She took Brooke's love story. Anyways, Brooke is still Brooke with all her memories, except she belongs with Lucas, and Peyton is still Peyton with all her memories, except she doesn't belong with Lucas. And Lindsey is the exact same Lindsey. +) Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, IT'S CHARACTER OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. IT ALL BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Brooke looked up at the man she loved, the one who she was suppose to be with. Not Lindsey. The girl he was going to say 'I do' to any minute. Not Peyton. The girl that Lucas always came back to, but made no since for him to be with. It was her. It had always been her since the beginning. Since she had sat in the back of his car naked and asked him if he had felt it change.

Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm softly, she too knew that Brooke was his other half, and suppose to be with him, even though she herself had dated Lucas. Brooke turned her head and looked at Peyton, she smiled a sad smile, and Peyton returned it. Brooke then focused her attention back on Lucas and Lindsey.

If it wasn't for the fact that people were surrounding her, Brooke would have broken down and cried. It just made no sense for him to be getting married to some person, he barely knew.

Lucas took his eyes off of Lindsey's and turned to look at the crowd, his eyes met Brooke's they starred at each, locked in a gaze. Lucas broke it first by looking back at Lindsey, a tear fell down Brooke's cheek. She tried not to let anyone see her cry, she wiped it away quickly, and returning her attention to the bride and groom -that's what she would call them now. It would be less painful this way- standing up in front of everyone proclaiming their love for one another.

"I do." Lucas said followed shortly after by Lindsey.

"NO!!!" Brooke screamed inside her head. She knew better than to ruin someone's wedding.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Lucas and Lindsey kissed, the crowd stood up and clapped. Brooke stayed seated. Brooke stood up and pushed passed the people in her pew to get to the isle. She stopped Lindsey and Lucas cold in their tracks. Everyone stopped clapping and watched.

"Lucas…You can't marry Lindsey. You just can't. I'm the one your suppose to be with. You know that, I know that. The whole world knows it. You don't know what you mean to me, you don't have the littlest clue. Lucas, I love you. I always have, and still do. And I don't plan on changing it."

Peyton nudges Brooke, and Brooke is knocked out of her day-dream. She looks at Lucas and Lindsey who are kissing. Tears are starting to run down her face, and ruin her make up, she gets up ready to leave but instead of going towards the isle she goes towards the exit. She feels as if maybe somebody is watching her leave, but she's not sure. She gets to the door turns around to take one last look at the place, Lucas is walking down the isle, watching her, with more hurt in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

The tears were full fledge bawling tears. She opened the door, and walked outside to the fresh air. She sat down on a bench near by. She kept trying to dry her tears, but nothing stayed dry long. The crowd was making it's way out of the church to head to the reception. Jamie happened to glance over, and look at her. He whispered something into his moms ear, and ran over to Brooke.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie said sitting down next to her.

Brooke tried to smile, but it hurt "Hi buddy."

Jamie didn't say anything for a minute, he just sat there finally he slid his hand into hers and said "Aunt Brooke, don't cry cause sometimes right in the middle of a regular life, love gives you a fairy tale." He took his hand away from Brooke's and started to walk off "And don't forget…I love you." Jamie walked back over to his parents. Brooke broke down in tears, forget trying not to cry, she was trying to cry.

**

* * *

**

"_We're all damaged in our own way. Nobody's perfect. I think we are all somewhat screwy, every single one of us." _- Johnny Depp

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I kinda really like this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know that. Please, read, review, and enjoy. Thanks. =)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

**Rating: G**

**

* * *

**

Brooke just couldn't believe that someone how or another Jamie, her five year old godson, was so smart. How was it possible?

It was becoming darker and darker, and Brooke was still sitting at the same spot on the bench by the church. No one was around. She was alone. Exactly how she wanted it to be. She decided she might as well go ahead and head to the reception. She got in her car and drove off.

When she arrived at the reception, everyone was giving their speeches. Nathan was finishing his up "So Luke whenever you remember times gone by, just know….I'll be there." Nathan took a sip of his champagne as so did everyone else. His had nothing to do with Lindsey, Brooke thought.

Peyton stood up…This would be interesting, Brooke thought to herself. "………Congratulations…" Peyton chugged her whole glass of champagne. Everyone looked around in shock, and all took a drink.

Haley stood up, and smiled as to apologize on Peyton's behalf. "So umm………I've known Lucas for a very very very long time. And I've known Lindsey not as long, but long enough, and I know that Lucas had some very tough walls around his heart but you know what they say 'The higher you build the walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down.'…So here's to Lucas and Lindsey, and to a very long life together." Haley smiled, and drank her champagne.

Brooke stood up, she was asked to give one, in honor of being one of Lucas's best friends. But she didn't write one down on little note cards, it was going to come from her heart. "Umm……hi…I'm Brooke…umm, I was asked to give a toast tonight for one of my dear friends, Lucas, and one of my newer friends, Lindsey. And when I was asked, I immediately thought "no"…… I hate giving important speeches, or toasts in front of people. But then I remembered it was Lucas who helped me write my speech to run for student council president. So I said 'yes'…And I don't really know what to say about two people who have formed a couple, that I know nothing about, so I'm gonna say this 'Relationships are very simple. There are only two things that can happen. You either get married or your break up.' thanks goodness you guys got the first one. To Lucas and Lindsey everyone. May happiness be stored upon them, and let find the love they both need and want in each other." Brooke smiled a fake smile, took a sip or champagne, set it down, and walked out the door. No one had toasted. They were all too moved by Brooke's toast. It was incredible. It was from the heart. The whole thing. Finally after a moment everyone took a sip. Lucas sat there shocked. Lindsey had tears in her eyes, maybe she had finally made friends, with Brooke.

The music started playing and Lindsey went to socialize, but Lucas had more important plans. He was going to go find Brooke. He snuck away as sneaky as he could be without getting caught. And found Brooke sitting out by the ocean. Where Brooke had went after the Winter Formal. Where he had once told her he was the guy for her. Everything had changed since then. It had been 6 years ago that they had felt that strongly for one another.

He sat down next to her. Brooke didn't say anything she sat there. Shocked. Why would Lucas come and find her. Especially on his wedding night. "Brooke…" He started. But never got to finish. "Nothings…gonna change the way I feel,…..and you know that……I……I still love you."….

Lucas gets up to turn away. "Please don't turn your back……..I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you." Brooke sighs. "But you don't understand, because we're not together now. And I want to be with you, but you want her."**

* * *

**

"_I begin to hate you for your face and not just the things you do." - Anonymous_

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is like probably really cheesy, and it's pretty short, but I really love it. I mean reading it almost breaks my heart. It's great stuff. Well at least I think so. Anywho, please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Lucas looked at Brooke. She would never ever know how much he loved her, but just couldn't show. Lucas sighed "Come on Brooke. Let's go back in side." Lucas stuck his hand out extended towards her. Brooke took a deep breath, and pulled herself together. She walked towards Lucas and looked at his hand.

"I just want you to know, that you've hurt me more than anyone should ever be hurt, and you know maybe it's my fault because I stuck around in failing relationship too long. Or maybe it's yours cause you didn't try hard enough. I don't think we'll ever know. And I've been so lost. There's nobody for me to talk to about all that your troubling me with. So I sit alone with everything inside of me, and cry myself to sleep. But I'm recovering. It doesn't hurt as bad as it use to, and I'm starting to care about some things again…But the sad thing is that if I grab your hand right here, right now, It'll make my heart think that maybe for a minute you actually care, and then when you have to let go cause you can't hold it any longer, my heart will be crushed again for the millionth time, and I'll have to start all over. So I'm not gonna grab your hand, I'm gonna walk away trying not to cry, and you'll stay here thinking about, heaven only knows, then when I'm inside, you'll make your entrance, and nobody will know anything, and nothing will seem out of the ordinary." Brooke smiled a fake smiled and started to walk off.

"Brooke…" Lucas started. Brooke turned around to face the very hurt man. "I need you to know that sometimes no matter how much faith we have, we lose people, but you never forget them. And sometimes, it's those memories that give us the strength to go on. So next time you feel like your about to cry, and you can't push on any longer, remember that just because were not together doesn't mean I don't think about you, and just because I'm married now, doesn't mean I don't care about you." Lucas looked at Brooke and could tell she was going to cry, he walked over to her. He traced his finger along the outline of her face "Pretty Girl." He smiled, and then walked into the reception.

* * *

"_Sometimes what you're searching for, is right where you left it." - _Sweet Home Alabama

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure, I'm like really liking this chapter. Lol. I know is sound all self-centered, but it's pretty good. =) Anyways, I hope you like it, I worked on it really hard. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Lucas looked at his bride, and felt a little resentment towards her. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because it hurt Brooke so bad? Or maybe because she just didn't make him smile like Brooke? Or maybe, just maybe, because she wasn't Brooke at all.

Lucas went to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. He was going to need to drink something to be able to survive this night any longer. He downed the whole shot and looked over to see his mom sitting there. It shocked him. "Hey mom. You scared me." She smiled then looked at his empty shot glass sitting in his hand. She nodded her head in that direction. Lucas looked at it. "Oh. Nothing." he said sitting it down, and sitting down next to her.

"Lucas, it's not my job to get involved in your life, or for this matter your love life. But I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say, then leave. 'You need to be happy.' You need to be happy with whatever you do. Whether you're a janitor or an author, you need to be happy. Whether you have no kids or a bunch, you need to be happy. And don't do something that's gonna make you unhappy, cause then your gonna live your life miserable, and wishing you could have changed something you couldn't have changed. And if you ever find yourself unhappy, and just trying to get through life, then you need to change it. Right then, you need to fix what is making you so unhappy, and get happy. Cause in the end your unhappiness is not only gonna effect just you, but everyone around you, and Lucas I know you have such a great heart that you couldn't stand to hurt the people you care about, so don't be unhappy." Karen looked at her son as serious and sentimental as she could be at one time. She placed her hand on his, and then got up and walked away.

Lindsey walked over. "Hey honey?" She asked. Lucas snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah?" He answered. "I want you to dance with Brooke please?" Lucas looked confused. "What?" He asked her shocked. "Well I mean, I know what your guys friendship means to her, and I don't want her to think that sense we're together now that you can't be friends. So dance with her, and let her know, that everything's gonna be fine." Lindsey said. She kissed him on the cheek then left.

Lucas looked around the very crowed reception hall to look for Brooke. She was sitting with Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. Oh lovely. He thought.

He walked over to her. "Brooke?" He asked. Brooke looked up at him "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

* * *

_"I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me." - Brooke Davis_

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about how long it took!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.  
****Rating: PG**

* * *

Brooke smiled and placed her hand in his and got up. Lucas lead the way to the dance floor, and held her closely.

Brooke couldn't stand to be this close to Lucas, it was like taking a child into a candy shop and saying you can't have anything. It broke her heart. She wanted so bad to reach up and touch his skin, to kiss his lips. She wanted to tell him that he had the most amazing eyes, that he looked really good in a tux, and that our souls were meant to be together. She couldn't help but add that last part.

Lucas was loving the sent of Brooke's hair. It was a sweet vanilla that made his insides just melt for her. He could feel the romantic tension between them growing stronger and stronger the more they danced. He wanted to just kiss her and hold her tight reassuring her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. He knew that there were a million eyes on him, and doing that well, that would have made it a little ironic to have just gotten married 3 hours earlier.

The song ended and Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, and it was like in that moment they fell in love with each other all over again. It was like the sign they both needed that there was something still there something more than either of them ever thought there was.

Lindsey looked over at them, and she could see it too. But she didn't want to see it. She pushed the idea out of her head, and told herself it was the good-bye _Brucas _had needed so that _Lincus_ could take place. She said that a couple times over and over in her mind, trying to convince herself of that, but it was a little harder to believe the longer and longer Brooke and Lucas stared at each other.

Peyton couldn't help but feel jealous. She could see the sexual tension coming off of the two of them like crazy. It was crazy how much she still wanted that man standing there staring at her best friend. She knew wanting him was breaking the girl code, and she knew doing anything about it was breaking a completely different code, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him. She wanted his lips all over her body, she just wanted to touch his body. That's what she wanted from him. One last night of passion. Closer.

* * *

"_I looked at her as a friend, then I realized I loved her." _- Unknown

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
